Miranda class
| Width = 141.7 meters | Height = 58 meters | Mass = 150,000 metric tons | Decks = 11 | Crew = 360 | Maxspeed = warp 11 (old scale) | Cruspeed = warp 7 (old scale) | Armaments = 6 type-VII phaser banks ; 2 phaser cannons; 4 torpedo launchers | Defences = deflector shields | Auxiliary Craft = 12 work bees; 4 Federation shuttlecraft; 1 Shuttlepod | altimage = 225px|Ship image. }} The Miranda-class was a type of Federation starship in use in the 23rd and 24th centuries. The name derived from Prospero's daughter in The Tempest by William Shakespeare. ( ) History One of Starfleet's most successful classes, the Miranda-class began its life in the early 23rd century, serving in the 2250s as complimentary class to the ''Constitution''-class, with which it shares many construction components. ( }}; }}) While the early Miranda-class vessels were successful, the final configuration of the class did not come about until the 2270s and 2280s when the Miranda-class vessels and the similar series underwent refit. The refitted Anton-class vessels were sometimes referred to as . The renewed Miranda-class design, again using components from the Constitution-class refit ( ) proved so successful that Starfleet rapidly commissioned a number of new vessels. ( ; }}) The new refitted version of the Miranda was designed by Ray Olesen. (video game Starfleet Command}}) Reliant-type refits, and newly commissioned Miranda-class vessels in the refit configuration, served well into the 24th century and still made up a significant proportion of Starfleet a century after the first Anton-class vessels underwent refit. The class served with distinction in the Dominion War and while the class took quite a beating in the conflict many still remained in service at the end of the 2370s ( }}; ; , et al.) :Vessels of the class of both before and after refit configurations are referred to universally as ''Miranda-class by contemporary sources. The FASA RPG supplements designate the pre-refit Miranda-class ships as Anton-class ships with the [[USS Reliant (NCC-1864)|USS Reliant]] serving as the first refit vessel, and thus the refitted vessels being referred to as Reliant-class. The FASA designations for the class pre and post-refit could now be considered sub-class names for the singular Miranda-class. The Anton-class vessels had different configuration from the pre-refit Miranda ships shown in comics and mentioned in novels.'' Features Part of the Miranda-class' extreme success is due to their versatility; they perform well in combat, scientific research or even as cargo ships. This versatility is enhanced by an array of interchangeable and removable elements allowing the vessels to be specialized for missions. These components include additional sensor pods and weapons arrays and most obviously the option to have a roll bar housing additional systems over the main saucer section. The variability is so extensive one variant has been deemed a class in its own right; the ''Soyuz''-class. The Miranda-class in its most common configuration features two pulse-phaser cannons which draw power directly from the warp plasma feeds running into the warp nacelles making the class a formidable opponent. ( }}) In the mid-24th century, this class of starship was sometimes referred to as a "frigate." ( ) Variant designs file:tOS Miranda.jpg|Standard 2250s-2260s Miranda configuration. file:uSS Brattain.jpg|The USS Brattain, standard refit configuration. file:uSS Lantree.jpg|USS Lantree, configured without a rollbar. file:uSS Saratoga.jpg|The USS Saratoga featuring additional side mounted sensor pods in lieu of a rollbar. Known vessels :See ''Miranda''-class starships. Appendices Connections Background Apocrypha The ebook The Dominion War Sourcebook: The Fires of Armageddon, published by Last Unicorn Games after they had lost their Star Trek license listed several other Miranda class starships: USS Alberta, USS Cotswold, USS Dalriada, USS Devereaux, USS Iscander, USS Ka'thela, USS Pahang, USS Prospero, USS Thermopylae, USS Winter and USS Yavapai. References External link * de:Miranda-Klasse category:Federation starship classes Category:Light cruiser classes Category:24th century Federation starship classes Category:23rd century Federation starship classes